Invader Vax's Inventions
The Time Distorter Main Article: ''The Time Distorter Invader Vax built a Time Machine that he uses to travel through time and space. He name it the Time Distorter. It uses the time distortion replacement device which he built with the help of Vex. This device allows the Time Distorter to enter the Time Vortex. It does this by altering the Atoms in the Machine to transport away and teleport. To do this, the Atoms must grow and shrink at the same time creating a portal to the Time Vortex. The Slice Runner ''Main Article: The Slice Runner The Slice Runner is Vax's modified Spittle Runner. It uses Invader Vex's ion compulsion compound. Due to this, it is one of the fastest starships in the galaxy. FENNY Units Main Article: FENNY Units FENNY Units are the SIR Unit spinoff Vax made and got permission to distribute. The first one Vax made was JIR, who is Vax's SIR Unit. FENNY Units each have something which distinguishes them from each other, such as JIR's PSI. FENNY Units also have a large amount of weaponry, such as a plasma rocket launcher designed by Irken Elite Zak. PAK With the help of Invader Vex, Vax installed many new features into his PAK. Such as grappling hooks, claws on his PAK legs, many advanced upgrades to his PAK legs, a teleporter to his lab or any of his stations, and even a plasma blaster. Maimbot Vax was one of the many Irkens who helped design and engineer the Maimbot. He designed and engineered the arms, legs and control panel. The Cannon Sweeper The Cannon Sweeper is a backup flag ship for the Irken Armada. It was designed and engineered by Invaders, Vax and Vex. It is also the head ship of Vax's massive invasion fleet, which is used to help the rest of the Armada in wars, and hard-to-conquer planets. This fleet can connect with Vex's fleet making a huge super fleet. This fleet can connect with The Irken Armada creating an even more massive Armada. Electric Monocle The first thing Vax made was his electric monocle, which he made for his right eye when he was a soldier. This can give his right eye advanced robotic vision, and can fire lasers. Advanced Ship Armor Vax made advanced ship armor along with Vasma. It is made with the green plasma substance made by Invader Zak. It is the most advanced armor in the galaxy. It is designed to shield off bolts of Chaos Energy. Time Distortion Replacement Device He invented the Time Distortion Replacement Device with a bit of help from Vex. It sends a probe back into the targeted time and checks to see that there is nothing in the way of the Time Machine. Then it shrinks the Atoms to open the Time Vortex. Advanced Neurotoxin He and Vex developed a deadly neurotoxin which can wipe out all life in a 750 mile radius. This is used in the Plague Runner, Slice Runner, the Blade Runner, and the Cannon Sweeper. Tall Walker The Tall Walker is a ginormous 8 legged robot which Vax designed and built completely by himself. It is equal in power to Vex's Hunter Drone, though it is much taller. It has an AI in it which is programmed to work for the Irken Empire. It has 8 ginormous tall legs and a big, oval purple torso with an Irken symbol on it. On the top is a round head with one red eye and a giant laser under the eye. Deathwave Cannon Vax made a powerful cannon known as the Deathwave Cannon. This machine is used for war, best known for helping to win the War of 100 Years. This machine uses a robotic glance of the powerful Neurotoxin Vax and Vex made. It launches a huge bolt of the Neurotoxin onto the enemy planet, destroying a powerful amount of enemy forces. PAK Jetpack Vax invented the PAK Jetpacks. This advanced device folds into your PAK and can come out by tapping the PAK. They can be used to fly up to space. This is one of the things which made the Tallest really adore him. This device is commonly used by the Irken Invasion Force on Planet Robloxia. Plasma Armed Battle Tanks Vax invented an advance type of tank known as a Plasma Armed Battle Tank. These dangerous devices shoot huge bolts of plasma at the enemy, killing a large amount of people. It has advance armour made of Zak's green plasma. This is one of the most well-known of Vax's inventions. Portal Vax made an advanced new model of Irken portals. This portal looks like a purple, circular door. It uses an Atom accelerator and many other features. It creates a laser when something walks through it. This laser breaks down the Atoms and transports them to selected spot and makes them form again. Brain Probes Vax has invented pretty much all known Irken brain probes. That's a lot. Most of them are very advanced, and are commonly used around the Empire. His newest brain probe is a brain probe that will influence any creature to work for the Empire. It is currently being tested on the Screwheads. The first brain probe he invented was the happiness brain probe, which can be found in Irken giftshops. Zim bought one of these and is using it on a human boy named Nick. SIR Unit model 2 Vax invented the model 2 of SIR Units. This model had a smashing claw and no mouth. It communicated with it's master using his/her PAK. It was used during Operation Impending Doom I. War suit Vax made himself powerful armor for war. This armor can withstand any type of laser, plasma, or anything like that. It includes a powerful helmet with a satellite, which can contact any nearby Irken base, or nearby Irken. The helmet was designed by Invader Vex, and the rest of the suit by Vax. Secret invention Vax has been working on a top-secret invention of unknown functions. No one except Vax know what it is, and Vax plans to reveal it to the Empire once he finishes it. IWPACategory:Irken technologyCategory:SuperweaponsCategory:Invader Vax UniverseCategory:FanonCategory:The Irken EmpireCategory:DangerousCategory:EquipmentCategory:Unofficial Irken TechnologyCategory:Modified Irken TechnologyCategory:Irken weaponsCategory:Land VehiclesCategory:Spacecraft IWPA (Infinite Water Producing Android) is an infinite water producing android which Vax built to deal with his medical condition. It happens to have a people personality which makes it really pleasureful to serve people. It has a machine inside it which calls the water into existence, purifies it, makes it absolutely drinkable, and then sends it down a tube into one of five cups which happen to be on a tray thingy. The drinker, after finishing the water, puts the cup back on the tray thingy, where it is taken down and washed. IWPA looks like a floating machine with a mouth-like thingy containing the cups and the water tubes. Above this is a blue screen which flashes when it talks. Category:Cleanup Required